


Heat of the Moment

by Anonymous



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dry Orgasm, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seungyoun just wanted to take care of his omega in heat, but he got a little carried away in the process.





	Heat of the Moment

Wooseok's heats were pretty regular, usually starting somewhere in the last week of each month and ending before the next one began. Seungyoun would be lying if he said he didn't like his boyfriend's heats, because he got to pamper and cuddle him more than usual, and obviously, they had four times the normal amount of sex.

Wooseok in heat wasn't that different from how he usually acted, since he's always had a tendency to steal Seungyoun's clothes and all his attention, but what Seungyoun liked about his heat was that he became so much more shameless. Usually he would put on a show of acting disobedient only to make Seungyoun discipline him, preferring to be forced into submission rather than just openly showing how much he liked it.

But when his whole body was aching and burning, like right now, he didn't have the time to pretend. He slipped into his subspace so easily, and it wasn't even an act, he just really was that eager to be a good omega for Seungyoun. That's why Seungyoun was always looking forward to Wooseok's next heat.

"Younie..." Wooseok woke him up by snuggling into the crook of his neck and breathing his name into his skin "Seungyounie..."

"Hm, what is it baby?" Seungyoun rasped as his rubbed the sleepiness away from his eyes. Once he could see clearly, he knew right away that Wooseok had entered his heat. He knew it by his smell, mostly, which turned from a floral and pleasant spring breeze into something fucking intoxicating that activated Seungyoun's alpha instincts. But it was also visible on Wooseok's sweaty forehead, in his unfocused eyes, in the way he rubbed his thighs together uncomfortably.

Wooseok didn't speak, obviously overwhelmed by his heat, so Seungyoun gently brushed his hair away from his face and gave him soothing little kisses. Wooseok always looked a little afraid at the start of his heat, and he'd explained to Seungyoun once that it's because he entire body was hurting, like a million little needles under his skin, and there was a blunt pain in his chest that wouldn't go away until Seungyoun touches him.

He brought Wooseok closer, pulled him into a tight embrace and started dragging his hands up and down his back in a steady rhythm. "Youn, need..."

Seungyoun already knew what his baby needed, he had already spent many heats with Wooseok, so he took his shorts and his underwear off in one swift motion to make it more comfortable for him. Wooseok hissed when cold air hit his sensitive skin, and he was still pressing his thighs together, embarrassed of how much his hole was dripping.

"Mess..." he said, but Seungyoun told him it was okay, they'll just wash the sheets later. God, Wooseok looked so pretty with his cheeks red like this, trying to catch his breath and communicate with Seungyoun without really being able to speak properly.

"Baby, does it hurt?" Seungyoun asked gently, still with one hand around Wooseok's waist and the other stroking his hair, trying his best to control his primal instincts. The scent of Wooseok's slick was enough to drive him crazy, and he could feel his dick twitching with interest as he looked into Wooseok's teary eyes.

"Hurts so much" Wooseok nodded while he tried to take in as much of Seungyoun's scent as he could, nuzzling against his neck and occassionally giving it little kitten licks.

"Do you want me to take care of you?"

"Please."

One soft moan from Wooseok was all Seungyoun needed to surrender. He pushed Wooseok fully onto his back, still trying to be as gentle as his alpha nature would allow him, but once Wooseok was spread out below him, he was so aroused he didn't know what to do first.

He wanted to ravage Wooseok, to take and take and take him, but he also wanted to give him so much pleasure, make his pain go away, make him feel like the luckiest omega on Earth. Because really, he's been the luckiest alpha ever since he got Wooseok to be his mate - those who never fucked Wooseok in his heat didn't know what heaven felt like.

Seungyoun could spend hours just looking at his omega's little hole, especially when there was so much slick flowing out of it and down his milky thighs. Wooseok usually hated it, saying it was embarrassing and unneccessary, but right now he was in no position to complain.

"Please, please" he whined petulantly, and Seungyoun decided to scratch his plans of eating him out first. As much as he wanted to taste his baby, he didn't want to tease too much, knowing how much pain it could cause him. Instead, he took off his own boxers and gently raised Wooseok's legs, holding them up to get a better angle.

Once the wet tip of his cock pushed past Wooseok's slippery rim, his omega finally stopped holding back his tears. Wooseok felt like he couldn't breathe, the sensation of Seungyoun's cock inside him was so good but so overwhelming. It only took a few seconds until Wooseok's hole was finally filled, and Seungyoun was so big and so deep that Wooseok swore he could feel him in his stomach.

Now that the feeling of emptiness wasn't there anymore, Wooseok almost wanted to stay like that, to cockwarm Seungyoun for hours, just to enjoy how good he felt inside him, but he knew his alpha had other plans. He started with shallow and hard thrusts, just the way Wooseok liked it, raising his legs even higher so he could slip in deeper.

It didn't take Seungyoun long to find his prostate, and then start ramming into it like he wanted to destroy Wooseok. Wooseok let out high-pitched little ah's that soon turned into broken screams, he was being fucked so good that he just couldn't control what was coming out of his mouth.

"Hngh, hah, ahhh, hurts..." he repeated over and over as Seungyoun kept abusing his prostate. Seungyoun left Wooseok's legs to rest on his shoulders so he could lean down closer to him. He started pinching his pink little nipples that were already stiff, rubbing and playing with them just to see Wooseok squirm. He arched his back, trying to get away from Seungyoun's painful ministrations, but he couldn't.

To soothe his reddened nubs, he gently licked them, all while resuming his brutal thrusts, and Wooseok couldn't take it anymore. He whined as his little cock made a mess all over his stomach, because Seungyoun felt so much bigger now that his hole was tightening around him. But the alpha didn't stop fucking into him, only taking advantage of his willing body.

Wooseok was shaking from the overstimulation, his only half-hard cock was flapping up and down as Seungyoun got even more violent, and he could feel his stomach tightening again. "Come on baby, come again for me" Seungyoun whispered as he kissed down his neck, and Wooseok's body just wanted to oblige.

He felt another orgasm ripping through him, but Seungyoun was still hard inside him, not slowing down for a second. Wooseok's cock squirted a pathetic little amount of cum, but it softened completely.

"Daddy, I can't anymore, I can't -" Wooseok cried, but he couldn't let Seungyoun go without having his cum inside him. It was what Wooseok loved the most, the feeling of warm cum in his ass, his throat, his face, wherever. And he loved it even better when Seungyoun pointed out what a messy cumslut he was.

"Then why are you still so wet, baby?" Seungyoun asked condescendingly as his hips kept slapping against Wooseok's abused ass "Just one more time, if you want daddy's cum."

Fuck, Wooseok's pathetic dick couldn't get hard again, so he just laid there and let himself be used as a cocksleeve even though it hurt. He knew Seungyoun was just postponing his orgasm until Wooseok came for the third time, but Wooseok wanted to cry because his little cock was so useless and spent from coming just twice.

But then Seungyoun touched it, started gently rubbing it and playing with the head, and Wooseok blacked out for a moment. Seungyoun got him hard in no time, even more slick coming out to wet his dick in return, and Wooseok felt like he could pass out from how hard Seungyoun was fucking him.

His third orgasm was completely dry, but he kept screaming and screaming as Seungyoun rode out his, filling him with so much cum that it was already starting to spill from his loosened hole. Once Seungyoun finished, he didn't pull out, and Wooseok felt little aftershocks making his whole body tremble, but as Seungyoun stopped moving and became soft, the welcomed the feeling of fullness.

"Was that okay, baby?" Seungyoun asked. Wooseok couldn't speak, just nodded his head the slightest bit, because Seungyoun really did fuck his painful heat out of him. He knew they'd have to go again in a couple of hours, but until then, he was just happy to be keeping Seungyoun's cock warm, all while being snuggled and kissed all over.

**Author's Note:**

> why the fuck do i write so much PORN


End file.
